The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a cloth or fabric templing device for use with a loom.
Generally speaking, the fabric templing device of the present development is of the type wherein the temples each contain a porcupine or needle roller for each selvedge of the woven fabric or cloth. A domed cover member extends over each temple in order to place the related selvedge of the fabric web against the jacket surface or shell of the associated temple.
Apart from clamping jaw-templing devices, for instance of the type disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 461,403, there are increasingly used at looms roll-templing devices of the aforementioned type. With such templing devices the selvedges as well as a narrow marginal region of the fabric travels over the porcupine rollers arranged to both sides of the woven fabric web immediately after the insertion of the weft thread, in order to counteract contraction of the fabric web following the momentary insertion of the weft thread. Such type of cloth templing device has been disclosed for instance in German Pat. No. 1,134,939. Here, it is intended that the arrangement of the needles is located only to such extent upon the porcupine rollers that only the fabric marginal zones, not however the body of the cloth or fabric, meaning the portion of the fabric inwardly of the marginal zones, is subjected to the action of the needles of the porcupine rollers.
In the case of fabric webs containing an extremely high cloth density and a correspondingly high cloth or fabric tension, which is discernible in the form of a pronounced fabric traction in the weft insertion direction, a drawback of the fabric or cloth templing devices of the aforementioned type resides in the fact that they are no longer capable of sufficiently retaining the cloth or fabric in that such tends to tear immediately adjacent the needle arrangement.
According to French Pat. No. 1,037,803 attempts have been made to avoid such shortcomings in that at least two of the prior art cloth templing devices are arranged behind one another. Other known proposals contemplate using alone or in addition clamping jaw-templing devices. Of course, these solutions are extremely complicated and, as a general rule, uneconomical because of their increased cost.